There's a First Time For Everything
by Chitaka
Summary: Ed proposes to Winry after dating for only 3 months and the passionate couple couldn't love eachother more and When Winry accepts, A life changing barrier is broken. Contains Lemons and language. This is a PWP. Please Reveiw!


**There's A First Time For Everything**

Dedicated to one of my best friends: Bianca. Without your nagging I woulda never finished this. Hope You like it!

The forest trees swayed in the gentle breeze of nighttime in Risembool, and by the rippling pond, sat a blonde girl wearing a black tube top that just covered her breasts and pink Capri cargo pants. This girl, is Winry Rockbell. Winry sat alone on the grass next to the small pond near her house, that she shared with her boyfriend Ed, looking down into the water thinking, pondering. _I can't believe this, Ed and I only 18 and dating for three months now, and Ed's going to have to leave again…. Oh god if only he could stay here an- _Winry's thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard Ed sit down next to her and grab her hand gently.

"It sure is beautiful out here, huh Winry?" Ed asked her. Winry nodded, still unable to shake her feeling of sadness. Winry looked him in the eyes and began to speak in a soft tone; something Winry didn't usually do.

"Ed, will you have to leave again soon? I know restoring your body back to normal is your #1 priority so I wouldn't blame you if you left." Winry looked back down at the rippled water of the pond, and saw the reflection of her and Ed together, her with the person she loved most in the entire world.

"I've restored Al's body back to normal like I promised him Winry. Your wrong, my #1 priority is…" Ed pulled Winry closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. "Winry, all I want now is to spend the rest of my life with you, to be with you forever and have a perfect life together." Ed told her as he placed his auto-mail arm around Winry's waist.

"Oh Ed…" Winry sighed as she leaned foreword to embrace him. She began to cry and she buried her face into Ed's neck, his long golden hair tickling her cheek. Ed leaned his head down to kiss her, but then realized he had something more important to do.

As he let go of Winry, Ed pulled a small velvet covered box out of his red cloak and knelt down on one knee in front of Winry. Ed opened the box and inside it was a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring that sparkled in the moonlight. "Winry…I love you more than anything in the whole world…and…" Ed stopped, he was at a total loss for words _C'mon, pull yourself together damnit! _ Ed scolded himself, looking back up at the love of his life, he continued. "Winry Rockbell…Will you marry me?" Ed asked, amazed that he was able to say it.

Winry looked at him speechless and shocked. The only thing she could muster up to say was a faint but gentle "…Yes…" Winry replied as Ed slipped the ring onto her finger. Fondling the ring, Winry smiled, and suddenly out of the blue Ed jumped on her, kissing her and knocking her to the ground. The couple rolling around in the soft grass began to laugh and Ed realized something, the past three months had been the first time he had felt happy in years, and somehow, this feeling surpassed that. Still lying on the ground, Winry curled up next to Ed who was holding her close to him by the waist and looked him straight in the eyes. Ever since they were kids she had always loved is beautiful golden eyes, blazing with anger one minute, dancing with joy the next and engulfed by love another minute later.

"Heh, ya know when Al and I were kids, we always used to fight about who would get to marry you, I guess I won that one huh?" Ed told her, flashing her his famous big grin, as he wrapped his other arm about her waist and both her arms around his shoulders. Winry smiled and nodded at Ed still almost unable to believe the reality of the situation. "I love you Winry" Ed stated in an almost whisper.

Winry smiled at him.

"I love you too…Full-Metal Alchemist" she cooed.

Ed kissed her again on the lips and as he pulled away, he had a slightly worried look on his face. "Ed…what's wrong?" Winry asked. Ed Sighed.

"I'm just scared…scared I'll disappoint you as a husband. And I know you deserve someone better than me. I never want to hurt you Winry, I saw what happened to my mother cause my poor excuse for a father left her. Winry I couldn't stand hurting the woman I love most in the world." He admitted.

"Ed. you're being silly. For one thing, I can't deserve someone better, reason is because there _is _no one better than you. Plus, you're nothing like your father, the only thing you inherited was his knack for alchemy. Don't worry Ed, I love you and I always will, things will be even better once we're married, you'll see." Winry reassured him.

"Thanks Winry." replied Ed. Winry smiled at him and he couldn't resist, he pulled her even closer to him (if that's possible) and he gently placed his lips on hers. The couple was in complete ecstasy, they wished they could stay this way forever and never let go.

Winry pressed her lips harder against Ed's deepening the already passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. A cool breeze blew and their hair followed the wind, while they refused to let go of eachother. Winry whimpered and licked her fiancée's lips begging for him to open his mouth. Ed gladly complied with Winry's request and the second he opened his mouth he intertwined his tongue with Winry's and playfully sucked on it a bit.

When they finally separated they were panting heavily to catch their breath and they smiled at eachother.

"Why the hell are you so irresistible?" Winry pretended to complain.

"Don't blame me. Blame your apparent bad taste in men." Ed replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Winry questioned.

"Well, If you had some decent taste in men we wouldn't be in this situation and you wouldn't have agreed to be my wife." Ed joked, though he couldn't be happier about either of the things he previously listed. Winry rolled her eyes slightly.

"When will you learn that nobody but you thinks of you as mediocre. Ed, I for one thing your perfect and I love you more than life itself. I'm more than looking foreword to spending the rest of our lives together." Winry explained as she kissed him again.

"Mmmmm, God Winry I love you so much." Ed moaned as Winry's lips left his. He could feel a new tension in his pants that wasn't there before and he squeezed Winry tightly. It was no use, he just loved her so damn much and no matter how close together they were they both wanted to be closer still.

Winry removed her arms from around Ed's shoulders and slipped off his red cloak and tossed it aside on the grass. "Hmmm, it feels better without that in the way" Winry said slowly. Ed let out a mischievous chuckle and took his automail arm away from Winry and moved it down to her exposed tummy. He drew light, circular motions with his finger causing Winry to shiver at the cool sensation of the metal and giggle. Ed knew perfectly well she was very ticklish, but he never really took advantage of it. Then again, being virgins, it's not like they had ever been in a position like this very long anyway, save for being asleep.

"Hey, Quit it Ed." Winry requested, though she didn't really care if he listened or not. "That tickles!" Winry laughed, now unable to control her fits of giggles. Ed smirked at her, but did not remove his hand. Then, Winry got an idea _He won't be able to keep his arm there if it's going though his sleeve _Winry thought. But, before Winry could implement her plan, Ed flipped the two of them over so that he was now on top of Winry and he kissed her yet again, this time not as gently as playfully. Ed bit at her lip and let out a small moan, Winry complied and opened her mouth, only slightly though. Through that small opening in Winry's lips Ed slipped his tongue into Winry's mouth, opposite of the last time however, Winry nipped at Ed's tongue and gently suckled on it afterwards. They both closed their eyes and applied more pressure to eachother's lips and Winry moaned into Ed's mouth. She couldn't believe the pure delight such a simple thing as making out could arouse…and how wet it could make her for that matter. Sure they had gotten eachother aroused before, but never like this, and it never went any farther than this.

When they finally broke apart Winry noticed Ed was blushing a bit, and she could feel something hard against her thigh. At that, she blushed a little too, though she wasn't exactly sure why.

With that, Winry proceeded to remove Ed's black jacket and his back tanktop soon followed and she took a moment to absorb with her eyes, an area of Ed that she didn't often have the pleasure of seeing.

"You know…If equivalent exchange applies to everything in the world…Why the hell am I the only one without a shirt?" Ed joked as he lifted Winry's black tube top over her head, revealing a very skimpy black, lace, strapless bra. Winry blushed and she gave Ed a playful peck on the cheek, though Ed was somewhat bewildered when she nudged him off of her and they both knelt in front of eachother, apparently in their mad make-out fest they had rolled somewhat close to the pond. Ed moved closer to Winry and leaned over to kiss her, but instead much to Winry's surprise, Ed reached his auto-mail hand into the pond and splashed a decent amount of water at his bride-to-be. Winry let out a small shriek as the chilled water droplets hit her warm skin. Ed laughed at his mischievous trick, but was knocked over in an instant by Winry pouncing on top of him and he was again on his back with the love of his life on top of him attacking him with kisses and love nips.

With a plan of his own, Ed reached up and wrapped his arms around Winry, sending chills up her spine from the touch of Ed's cool auto-mail and pulled her down so she was pressed on top of him. They laid there for a minute in total peace and relaxation. Until Ed put his plan into action, he nuzzled close to Winry's neck leaving a trail of kisses down to her collar bone. And while Winry was pre-occupied Ed unclasped her bra and then tossed it aside and flashed her a giant grin. He then flipped them over so they were on their sides once more. Winry poked his tummy then gave him a small kiss, and an impish giggle.

Winry moved her hand up to Ed's shoulder where his auto-mail met his flesh and traced the seam with her finger. Ed winced slightly as that distinctive area was particularly sensitive to the touch in a half tickle half-sharp pain sensation. Smiling, Winry twisted a lose screw in Ed's shoulder and fondled a few wires near his elbow, never fails, Winry always loved a chance to tinker with auto-mail, Ed's especially. Putting the screw back in place, Winry began to connect and reconnect the wires she was playing with just a moment ago. Ed groaned, he couldn't quite place what he was feeling, it wasn't pain, most likely because of the current situation, and it wasn't pleasure, most likely because everytime Winry reconnected the wires it sent small electric shocks up his arm and spine.

As Winry connected the last wire, Ed had enough of that. "Jeez Winry, I swear sometimes I think you like causing me pain." Ed pointed out.

"To put it in your terms, its Equivalent Exchange, don't think those little nips before didn't feel exactly the same." Winry replied smartly.

"Man I hate it when you use my own principles against me…" Ed grumbled. He tried to pretend to be upset, but being this close to Winry, in his current emotional state, it was impossible.

Winry snickered "Alchemy nerd." she teased, lightly licking Ed's lips with the very tip of her tongue.

Ed's eyebrow twitched, but he let it slip and he kissed Winry in return. Then he leaned his head down slightly and flicked his tongue over Winry's nipple, Winry arched her back, lifting her chest closer to Ed's mouth. Ed then took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it like a baby would. Winry secured this opportunity and slipped her fingers into Ed's waistband and pulled his black pants as far down as she could and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

Releasing Winry's breast from his mouth Ed then slipped off Winry's pink cargo pants exposing her black bikini underwear. He then rolled on top of Winry and looked down at her with a sincere smile on his face he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Ed pressed his groin to Winry's and the wet part of her panties brushed over the protuberance in Ed's light blue boxers causing her to whine with need.

Winry slid her hands into the waistband of Ed's pale blue boxers and slid them down to his knees and he did the rest. Ed blushed slightly as his boxers were removed and he lay there naked on top of his nearly naked fiancée. Winry slid the very tip of her index finger up and down the length of Ed's no-longer-flaccid shaft. Groaning with pleasure Ed was completely at Winry's Mercy. She moved her head down wards on Ed's body and flicked her tongue over Ed's tip a few times. Wanting a little more excitement, Ed moved Winry back to her original position and slipped off her black panties.

Once he got rid of them, he moved a metal finger around Winry's core, being super careful to stay just outside her center. As he was doing this Ed came across a small nub, and though he was inexperienced with this type of thing, he guessed the moan he earned from Winry as he touched her clit was a good thing. So he decided to continue and at first lightly massaging the sensitive nub, gradually adding more pressure having Winry cry out with sheer joy.

"Ahhh! Ed…p-please! E-Ed I want you so bad!" Winry screamed with a strong sense of lust in her voice. Ed moved back on top of her, rubbing his shaft on the outside of her opening. "E-Ed! Please! Take me now!" Winry begged.

"Winry…are you sure? Positive this is what you want?" Ed questioned. He wanted it just as bad as her, but being their first time, the fact that he would make her bleed was too much for him.

"Yes…I'm sure Ed…I love you, and right now I want you more than anything." Winry confirmed in between whimpers.

"Alright" Ed agreed. And with that he carefully slid himself inside her, being cautious not to hurt her too bad.

Winry cried out because due to the sharp pain of her lost virginity, she could feel blood leaking out of her and down her leg. Ed Winced as he saw the blood, and the pain that he was putting Winry though.

"Winry! I'm sorry are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Ed asked, in a severely worried tone.

"I'm fine Ed. It's ok really, Keep going, I'm alright." Winry insisted, biting her bottom lip. Ed paused once he was fully inside of her to give her time to adjust. When Winry nodded Ed slowly started moving himself in and out, Winry's nails digging into his back, though not enough to draw blood.

Both of them moaning exceptionally loud, they quickly came to their climax, Ed hitting his orgasm slightly before Winry. She smiled at him as he removed himself from her and laid down next to her. Curling closer to her fiancée Winry kissed Ed on the cheek.

"I Love you Ed. Thank you, that was the most incredible feeling ever." Winry stated, smiling.

Ed nodded "I'm sorry I hurt you. Oh God Winry, I love you so damn much." He told her. The two intertwined their legs and held eachother close.

"That _was _pretty fun huh?" Ed laughed.

"Very. Who knew that the shy little Edward Elric could be so friggen good." Winry joked.

"And who knew that the rough tomboyish Winry Rockbell (Soon to be Elric) could be that submissive and lustful. Auto-mail freak" Ed retorted in just as humorous a tone.

"Mmmmmm. I love you Ed, Now and forever" Winry moaned, kissing Ed's lips softly.

"I love you too Winry, to the moon and back." he replied. With that, the naked and no longer virgin couple fell asleep in eachother's arms on the soft hillside grass.

**A/N:** Phew! Finally done, this took me about 2 weeks since I'm a major Procrastinator. For those of you who were buggin me for another EdxWinry Story, here it is. Btw, any of you who read my other EdxWinry story (Equivalent Exchange) Yes, this is the prologue of that story, just tweaked a lot, the beginning I kept mostly the same though.

**Disclaimers:** None of these Characters…hell, Nothing in this anime/manga is mine, it never will be, and full credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa (The creator of FMA)

**Personal Disclaimers: **If it bothers you that Ed and Winry weren't married before having sex: Too bad. If it bothers you that I didn't use the correct terminology for body parts: Too Bad. Please Review! Flames are welcome so long as to give me atleast one small way to make it better. 


End file.
